1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrophotography, a developer for electrophotography, a toner cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image data by converting the image data into latent images (electrostatic latent mages), such as an electrophotography method, are currently used in a wide variety of fields. In the electrophotography method, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor (electrostatic latent image retaining member; hereinafter, may be referred to as “photoreceptor”) through a charging step, an exposure step (latent image forming step) and the like, is developed using a toner for electrophotography (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as “toner”), and the electrostatic latent image is visualized through a transfer step, a fixing step and the like.
There has been suggested a method of reducing the irradiation of ultraviolet radiation by incorporating in advance a compound having an ultraviolet absorbing function into a toner together with other raw materials. Such a method is intended to suppress the effect of ultraviolet radiation on other materials in the toner, by making the compound having an ultraviolet absorbing function to absorb ultraviolet radiation, and converting the absorbed light energy into vibration energy in the molecules.